


The Graffiti on The Wall

by FistBumpQueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Saves The Day, Barry's Day Off, Because I am evil, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Feels, Fighting, Graffiti, Kisses, Leonard has Emotions, Leonard knows Barry Because of Air, Leonard tries to Push Barry Away, M/M, Memorials, Minor Violence, More Feels, Neck Kissing, Peeping Tom Teenagers, Surprise Kissing, The feels, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, in the moment, why would you do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FistBumpQueen/pseuds/FistBumpQueen
Summary: It's Barry's day off when it happens. He's half way through a the Star Wars marathon when he gets the call that a robbery is in progress. When he gets there the culprits aren't who he was expecting. He also isn't expecting to cross paths with another thief in a very odd place or all the emotions this meeting will drag up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing! This will be my first attempt at writing them though so wish me good luck.  
> Also, why is there not more of ColdFlash?!?!  
> I don't know if I should write any more for this pairing or not. If you guys want me too I will, but I don't think I do the characters justice.  
> If you have any prompts for this pairing send me a message and we can chat about it!  
> Stay rad people!

It was supposed to be his day off. From both forensic and Flash duties. He was supposed to just stay home , kick back and relax.

He had woken up that day and decided it was a movie marathon kind of day. He's half way through 'The Empire Strikes Back' in his Star Wars marathon when Cisco calls.

"Barry, I know it's your day off and all but we have a robbery in progress." Cisco informs him hurriedly.

He looks at the garbage and food covering the coffee table for a moment before he shrugs and makes a note to clean it up when he gets back.

"On my way." Barry says as he speeds to Star Labs and grabs his suit before speeding off downtown. Rushing through traffic and past unseeing people until he finds himself in a back alley behind Central Bank.

Barry can see one of the thieves through the back door that leads into the managers office. The culprit is wearing a ski mask and holding a gun to the managers back, as said man hurriedly types account codes and transfers money to and from.

He doesn't even think before he's rushing in and disarming the robber and running the manager outside. When the thief seems to get his baring back he spins around in shock.

"Oh man. Reggie said we would get away with this. Damn, I can't go back to jail man!" The large man says in anger.

"You should have thought of that before trying to rob a bank. Although you did catch me off guard. I was expecting someone else." Barry says as he zip-ties the mans hands behind his back and sits him down on the floor.

"You were expecting someone else to rob this bank? That's just weird man." The man says as he sighs in defeat.

"Ya I guess your right. It's just when I get a robbery call it's usually.... Never mind, that's not important right now. How many of your buddies are out there?" Barry asks as he jerks his head toward the main part of the bank.

"Only three. Reggie swore we wouldn't get caught. That we would never get a chance like this again. Something about the normal crime boss being out of commission or some shit." The Thief said with a shrug and glared out at the other door.

 _'Does he mean Snart? Did something happen to him, is he dead?'_ Barry thought to himself before shaking his head clear.

"Alright. I'll be back in a second. Don't move." Barry told the man before he flashed in and out of the bank. First disarming the gunman and then escorting the civilians out safely before finally zip-ting the thieves wrists and placing them all in the back office with the other.

"The police will be here soon so sit tight and don't try to escape. It's my day off so I don't want to have to track you down again. Alright? Alright great!" Barry gave a thumbs up to the irritated shouting of the culprits before speeding away.

"Great job Barry! That was quick, no problems?" Cisco asked over the coms and Barry swerved to the right and nearly into an oncoming vehicle.

"Shit! I forgot you guys were listening in still. Yes. It went fine. Just a couple of common thieves." Barry said slightly disappointed.

"You sound put off. Did you want it to difficult or were you just expecting someone else?" Caitlins voice asked knowingly and Barry flinched at her hitting the bulls eye.

"Wha- No! Of course not! What do you mean? I--" Barry stuttered and decided that maybe he should stop running after nearly dying for the 3rd time. He ran up the side of a building to the roof and sat on the edge as Caitlin and Cisco's laughs were heard over his comms.

"Uh huh. Sure." They both said at the same time.

"Whatever. I'll drop off the suit real quick. It's my day off so I'm going to do... Normal people stuff... Or something. Bye." Barry stumbled through an excuse quickly.

"Alright. See you in a moment. Be safe." Caitlin laughingly said and Barry rolled his eyes before he switched off the comms and took off towards Star Labs.

Arriving a few seconds later he switched out his suit for the holey jeans and white t-shirt with a plaid over shirt he was wearing before and ran out of the building. Avoiding any possibility for conversation.

As soon as he was back outside he slowed to a stop and looked up at the sky for a moment. It was a blueish gray and it seemed like it might rain.

 _'Why can't it ever be sunny on my days off?'_ He thought to himself as he shrugged and began to walk in the direction of the West part of downtown. Normally he would never walk around these parts. Too many shady people and during the few times he did walk around this part of town, he got mugged. At least before his powers.

The only reason he ever comes down here is to visit a park. Its a small tiny park, not many people visit anymore because its surrounded by abandoned buildings and secluded. But Barry see's the beauty in the graffiti covered sidewalks and alleys. He see's stories in every mural and stencil that someone took the time to place.

He's so focused on one particular piece of graffitied art. He remembers drawing it over and over till he got it perfect and he remembers nearly getting caught as he painted his story, his tragedy, onto the side of a abandoned parking garage.

So focused that he doesn't see the kid spray painting a life sized Flash arresting someone, on the building right next to his own. He doesn't notice that is, until a familiar laugh rings through the air and catches his attention.

"He isn't that buff in real life kid. Trust me." A gravelly voice says to the teen and Barry would notice that voice anywhere.

"Snart." Barry mumbles to himself as he watches said man smirk as the teen finishes up his last touches and then just walk off with a huff of irritation. The teen walks towards Barry mumbling about grumpy old men that are losers and pervy before he seems to notice Barry watching him with amusement.

"What you lookin at? Man what is it, Perv day? Can't a guy tag in peace." The teenager growls before storming off out of sight. Barry swallows his urge to laugh as he looks back at where Snart seems to be admiring the teens work.

 _'He's basically admiring me. Should I go talk to him? Ask why all the criminals think he's off doing other crap? No. I should just walk away. It's Captain Cold after all. He's a criminal!'_ Barry's mind spins in circles as he debates approaching or not but then all the air in his lungs dies and he forgets what words are.

Leonard Snart has walked the short distance to the next tagged building to look at the graffiti there. The next building happening to be the parking garage where Barry spray painted a type of memorial for his mother 15 years ago.

It was simplistic yet beautiful. His mothers name in elegantly cursive font carved into the bark of a large Willow tree with her favorite flower, Orchids, surrounding the tree. The sun seemingly shining through the branches. Sat against the side of the tree, a small boy leans against it as he drifts to sleep. He had added himself at the last minute, it made him feel like he really could be there with her forever.

Snart seems just as captivated by the art as Barry is. The older man reaches his hand out and traces the name slowly, skims his fingertips over the boy and then lets his fingers just rest against the tree's trunk almost gently. Like he's afraid if he touches it wrong it might chip away.

Without even noticing Barry has closed the space separating them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Snart's voice breaks the silence and his voice isn't flat or sarcastic like it normal is. It's slightly shaky and deeper. "When I was a kid I used to come here all the time. I liked coming up with my own stories for all of them. When I saw this one for the first time, I didn't know what to think. I didn't make a story up either. I just couldn't. All I wanted to do was find that boy and make sure he knew he wasn't alone." Snart's voice fades to a whisper as he finishes and Barry just looks at him with wonder.

This man who is notorious for his cold, composed demeanor, was for some unknown reason, sharing something personal. Something private to him, and seemingly let all his walls down for a stranger.

 _'There's no way he knows its me. He hasn't even turned around or looked to see who I was. What if I was going to try to kill him? Why has he let his guard down all of a sudden?'_ Barry questioned himself as he watched the older man take a couple deep breaths.

"But now I have a hunch on just who made this beautiful piece. Yet, I can't figure out how to show him that he isn't alone. I don't know how to comfort anyone, let alone you Scarlet." Snart shrugs slightly as he turns his head toward Barry.

'Crap. He knew! How did he know it was me?'

"How did yo--" Barry starts to ask only to be interrupted.

"The air around you, especially when its about to rain, gives off this.... This feeling. Like the air is charged and full of power." Snart shrugs as he turns to fully face the younger man who stares at him with wide eyes.

"I-. I didn't know that... How- when did-- How did you know this was mine? I never signed it." Barry asks quietly through a awkward stutter.

"You didn't have to. The boy just reminded me of you. Then a couple of months ago I came and you must have just left because the air felt exactly like it does now. I don't know how to explain it better." Snart says through a degrading laugh.

Barry is struck silent. He doesn't know what to say for once. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold for God's sake, practically just admitted to that he wants to comfort him. That he knew it was Barry just by the way the air felt. It's during that silence that he notices somethings off with Snart.

The normal confidence and swagger he carries around like a shield isn't there. He's hunched in on himself like he's trying to make himself smaller. The calm level-headedness is gone completely and replaced with emotions he would never reveal to people. The Cold gun is nowhere in sight for once and neither is Mick or Lisa surprisingly.

"Sna-" Barry stops himself from calling him by his last name. "Leonard-" He stops again at the older mans flinch. "Len?" Briefly pausing to see the mans reaction to the name, when the older man gives the slightest head nod Barry knows that's the right one.

"Len. What's wrong? Did something happen?" Barry asks gently as he raises his hand to place on the others shoulder before stopping before he can make contact and dropping his hand stiffly.

"Nothing kid. Everything's fine." Len says flatly and Barry can see the walls going back up.

"Don't. Don't do that. You don't have to lie." Barry can hear the pleading desperate sound of his voice but can't find it in himself to care.

"Don't do what? Who said I was lying?" Len says and his eyes have gone blank where they stare over Barry's shoulder distantly.

"Don't shut me out. I know you're lying! I can see it, your hiding behind this cold distant persona and I want the Len that was here a few minutes ago. The one who didn't have any walls, who wasn't afraid of emotions!" Barry can feel himself getting angry but he doesn't know why he's reacting so strongly. He shouldn't even care. They are supposed to be enemies, yet he can't find it in himself to hate Len.

"Why? Emotions are a weakness. They only get in my way, so I have no use for them. What I said earlier, it didn't mean anything. Just forget it kid. This is who I am Scarlet." Len says in his normal gravelly flat voice. Barry can see the air of confidence is back and that he stands tall and proud again.

"No." Barry whispers as he blinks rapidly to rid himself of the tears that have suddenly welled up in his eyes. "You don't mean that. Emotions are what drive us, they make us strong not weak! And you meant every word, so don't try to take it back. This isn't who you are. You're better than this. I know it." Barry is shouting by the end and shaking with so many emotions he doesn't know what to do with them.

"Stop pretending to care Scarlet. I'm just a criminal, you don't need to care about me unless you're arresting me." Len growls lowly and goes to turn away before Barry reaches out and grips his bicep tightly.

Len glares down at his hand before he raises his icy blue eyes up to meet the youngers hazel and Barry feels like that look ignites every muscle in his body. He can vaguely see that his entire arm is vibrating and Len raises an eyebrow but refuses to drop his glare.

"You use your words to hurt people who get too close to you, and I get that. In my own way, I get that. But don't push me out after what you said. Somehow the words you used, the way you spoke to me... It was beautiful and it nearly killed me at the same time. I don't understand what I'm feeling right now but I know that you're the cause." Barry says and he can see the flicker of something flare up in the older mans eyes.

"Walk away Barry." Len tells him and Barry is shocked for a moment at the mans use of his first name before he refocuses.

"No. Something is going on with you, and I want to know what it is! Hell even the local thugs have noticed that something is going on. You haven't pulled any heists, you haven't even threatened anyone for weeks!" Barry exclaims hurriedly.

"Walk. Away. Before I hurt you." Len growls low and threateningly, it sends a cold shiver down Barry's back but he pushes it away.

"How? You don't have the Cold gun and I'm faster obviously." Barry states the obvious. He isn't expecting the other man to wrap his arm around the one currently gripping his own, and grab Barry's elbow and twist outward. He does, however, see the tripping kick coming.

Barry flashes back out of reach before rushes back forward to try to get a grip on Len's wrists. A knee connects with his stomach, and then a punch to his jaw disorients him for a moment and Len goes for another punch before Barry finally gives in to trying not to hurt him.

Barry grips the older mans shoulders before he flashes into the nearby alleyway, after he picks up on distant voices, and shoves Len into the wall. They both are breathing heavily and Barry can feel all the adrenaline pumping through him. That's an excuse he might use later when he's explaining this to Cisco and Caitlin. Adrenaline. But in reality, Barry knows he does it because he wants too, because it feels right.

In truth, Barry isn't 100% sure why he surges forward and kisses Len. He just knows he does and he waits for the punch but it never comes. Instead, Len grips his hips tightly and deepens their kiss.

Barry Allen kisses Leonard Snart.

The Flash kisses Captain Cold.

Barry Allen just made Leonard Snart moan with nothing but a kiss. It's that low moan that makes it all click for Barry.

"Len." Barry tries to speak but Len just bites at his lip accompanied by a low growl in warning. Barry can feel that his hands and arms are starting to vibrate again and that seems to break Len out of it enough to get the older man to pull back.

"You know, that's kinda hot if I think about you vibrating when you lose control. Makes me want to see all the ways I can make you do just that." Len rumbles seductively as he kisses and bites down Barry's slender neck. Barry groans loudly and they both hear a couple of muffled giggles.

"Len. Wait. Someone is here." Barry pants out as he weakly pushes the older man away from him.

"I don't care. Screw them." Len bites out between sucking marks into Barry's skin. "Why do you have to have super healing or whatever? My marks only last a few seconds. How else are people going to know your mine?" Len's voice goes slightly pouty as he glares at said marks that slowly fade back to pale skin. Barry lets out a loud moan before he can contain himself.

"Oh God, why is it hot that you're possessive?" Barry grumbles out lowly. Something catches his eye over Len's shoulder and he makes eye contact with a girl at the end of the alley way. "Oh for fuck's sake!" Barry growls out before covering his mouth quickly.

"You just cursed... You never curse." Len states as he takes a small step back as he looks over at the two girls with a deadly glare. If looks could kill.

"I know that. Let's go? Please." Barry whines as he can feel a blush warm his cheeks with embarrassment.

"Where to Scarlet?" Len whispers in the younger mans ear as he wraps his arm around Barry's waist and pulls him along.

"I don't care. Just away from giggling school girls." Barry huffs as he walks alongside the older man.

"Mmm. Alright." They exit the alley and begin walking away before Len pauses for a moment, walks them back, kisses his fingers before placing them on Nora's tree. Barry can feel tears trying to overflow from his eyes and he doesn't hold them back this time as he hides his face in the older man's neck.

"This is the Len I like." Barry whispers against the other mans skin quietly as they walk with their arms around each other.

"This is your Len. Truthfully, I think I'm starting to like him too." Len tells him with a genuine smile that he hides from the people they walk by, by placing a kiss on top of the younger mans head.

"Good. I hope he sticks around." Barry says with a grin as they continue to walk without a care.

"Me too." Len whispers barely audibly as he tightens his grip around Barry. "Me too Barry."

　

　

　

　

　

　

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! They are SOOO out of character!! The feels too! My heart is crying, I am so evil.  
> Please do not kill me for writing this!


End file.
